The Era of the Demon Is over: PART 2
by kazukikari
Summary: The second story in the adventure. Sesshomaru and Rin finally have a chance to share their story in their fateful escape. now that the western demon temple where Sesshomaru has ruled is destroyed, Sesshomaru must keep Rin and his unborn child out of harm. Rin is due any day, so can the two make it before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Headed for a disaster

The evening started off with a small breeze. One that swept through the great lords white, long, hair sending the cherry blossoms from the trees on the ground, to have some of the petals fall off. With his dashing kimono and swords hitched to the side, Sesshomaru was the image of a dashing prince who would ride a white horse.

That would have been far from the truth. He may have seemed like the gentle prince that would sweep a princess off of her feet, but he still was a terrifying demon. Once his mother had passed, he took over as the next ruler of the western lands just like his father was. Most demons had feared his brute strength, while the stupid ones would challenge him and get slaughtered in the end. And on the other side, no human had dared to approach the castle or anywhere near the area for that matter. Only one was brave enough though, and she was his wife, his world, someone that even the great lord would give his life for. Also considering she was to bear his child.

His hands were at his side as he was staring out the back entrance of the castle. He was on high alert. It was normal for demons to attack when a child is born. The blood was like an invitation to pests. Sesshomaru's face was as cold and stern as always, he almost never showed any emotion, though he had become a little better at not killing the first person he meets; like he did in the past.

Many of the older humans and demons, they would say that Sesshomaru was now the spitting image of his late father. His hair was pulled back now and his kimono was white with almost the similar pattern his father had worn. He didn't think anything of it though, he was content where he was or what he looked like.

Taking in a long breath, his eyes were still glued on the horizon. He felt something wrong in the air, an unsettling feeling in the deepest part of his stomach. He hated feeling like this, especially when it was not only himself that he was protecting, but now a growing family. Sensing there was someone near, someone who he recognized; Sesshomaru had turned around to see his lady in the doorway. Her deep Purple kimono draped on her frail body as her right hand was placed firmly over her stomach. Long raven hair had flown behind her as the wind whipped through her hair as well.

"Is anything the matter lord Sesshomaru?" her soft voice asked gently. Sesshomaru walked over to her and pulled her close to his body, "It's alright Rin", his response surprisingly gentle and warm. Pulling her away he led her inside, it was certain now, there really was something wrong and it would have been there soon enough.

It was not long into the night when Sesshomaru's nerves were acting up once again. He was not able to sleep in the first place so he rose from the bed, where the sleeping Rin lay next to him, and walked out of the room; As he walked he through on his Haaori, and walked back to the outside area. He didn't just stop there, he continued pressing forwards, walking at a brisk pace and then turning into a run, his dog form had taken over as he was bounding through the brush of trees until he came to the edge of the cliffs where the rest of the land was easily visible from his view. Looking below there was nothing out of the ordinary. Something was not adding up though, if everything was so peaceful as it looked, then why was he still on edge? He was going to turn back and head back to his domain, but Sesshomaru had stopped dead in his tracks. It was barely visible but it was still there. There was a dark cloud way off in the distance that seemed to be heading his way. It was almost like a sheet of death that covered the land as it came closer and closer. The only this was that it was not a normal cloud. But rather the largest swarm of demons that he had ever seen. Mashed together, making the cloud look like a large demons which spread its venomous wings across the land.

Sesshomaru knew it was useless to try and fight off a swarm that large. There would have been no possible way for him to survive such an impact. He turned tail and padded his way as fast as he could back to where Rin was. He knew the demons were headed there by the way the cloud had been approaching. Leaping over the wall, Sesshomaru had returned to his normal state and landed on the wood floor of the domain. He rushed to the chamber where Rin had lay asleep. Some of the Maid demons were running around frantically.

Sesshomaru had reached over and lifted Rin from between the sheets. "Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin asked all groggy. She was not fully awake, but she noticed that Sesshomaru was carrying her out of the room and into the courtyard where Ah-Un was now awaked by the Lords presence. The creature stood up at once. Sesshomaru had placed Rin on the creature. It seemed just in time too, the swarm had approached so fast that it was nearly there. Sesshomaru turned to the caretakers of the household, "Take shelter in the woods, you are now your own free men and I am not your lord anymore!" he said with the loudest of voice. It was becoming harder to hear anyone, the buzzing, roaring and other grotesque noises were all coming from the swarm which seemed practically on top of the castle by then.

Sesshomaru had gotten on Ah-Uh, as well and grabbed a hold of the reins from behind Rin and Ah-Un flew into the air. Only in time as the small rain drops fell from the dark sky and the castle beneath their feet was being crunched away like it was mere mud. The swarm was enough to take the castle down, Rin was a bit frightened but Sesshomaru had his same stern face on.

What was strange was the demons took no interest in the demon and human above them, but rather the task to destroy the western kingdom permanently. All Sesshomaru could do now was get Rin out of there before the demons decided to change their minds.

The rain was coming down harder and harder little by little. Sesshomaru had to get Rin out of the rain so that she would not catch a death (cold). There was a village below that seemed to have been abandoned by its villagers. Sesshomaru set Ah-Un down to the ground as he and Rin went into one of the still standing homes. Rin could not move as quickly as she used to. Her baby was to be born any day which had thrown Sesshomaru into a small state of panic mode. Of course it was not on his outside that he had shown his feelings, but on the inside he was worried as hell. He had Rin lay while he sat next to her.

"We need to go once the rain stops," He said. Rin smiled and nodded her head. She was just as she was all of those years ago, a reliable companion that would have surly followed Sesshomaru into the pits of hell if needed.

Sesshomaru didn't know why all of this had happened so fast. Days ago there were no clear warning signs that all hell would break loose. He looked back at rin who was asleep. Sesshomaru came to his feet and walked outside of the hut. He wanted to know why this once thriving village was now the slums of the earth.

He had found his answer. Taped to the wooden message board in the square of the village was a lone notice. It had been sent by the emperor of the humans. Sesshomaru was a lord himself so he had no need to follow the rules of a being weaker than he was.

The message read out in plain letters,

**By order of emperor Tenjou**

**Any demon, half demon, or human helping demons must leave immediately. This law stands as punishable by death and takes place as of now. Anyone who refuses will be sentenced to life in the imperial cell.**

Tenjou

this had answered his question. All of the people of the village had to flee from the demons. He figured they were dead or close to starvation by then. The village looked as if it had been deserted for months rather than just a couple of days.

The rain was beginning to die down. Sesshomaru knew that he needed to head out. There was nothing more he could do.

* * *

for those of you who are a bit confused, this is the second story in the series. please go back and read story 1 so that you are not confused as to what is going on. But if you would like you may continue reading on my readers! interested in reading the first half go to my stories and click...The Era of the Demon is Over: STORY 1. feel free to message me if there are any pairings you would like me to do or just leave reviews on how you feel about the story thus far.

~~KAZU~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let friends become bygones

Walking back to the hut, Rin was awake. He really hadn't meant to make her worry, especially in the state she was in. Sesshomaru went straight back to her side.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much," Rin said as she was helped to her feet. Sesshomaru really didn't say anything. He really wasn't the type who would show emotion that easily. He kept it all on the inside; Though Rin knew that her lord had his own way of showing her that he really cared for her. Rin had walked over to the window of the hut. The night breeze still lingered in the air, but the deserted down made it a little too eerie.

"What are we going to do now?" Rin asked. Her question was a little hushed, but Sesshomaru could still hear her. He didn't have that answer. Everything rushed by the two so fast, there was no plan of action, and no one was there to tell them where they needed to go or why everything was happening like this around them. Rin suddenly turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"I need to go to Kaede's village," she said to him. It was not a demand but more so as a worried gesture. Sesshomaru didn't say no to her. If it was to make Rin feel more at ease that the people she had grown up with were alright, then he would make it so.

"Okay, we should get going then," Sesshomaru said to her. She and Sesshomaru were then back on Ah-un and back high in the sky. As they flew, Rin had remained staring at the ground below them. Most of the villages that they had passed were burning with raging flames of fire, or had already been deserted like the one they were just at. Rin had then finally sat back, her back hitting Sesshomaru's chest plate. He looked down at her, unable to see his woman's face; she was probably a bit depressed. Sesshomaru couldn't have blamed her. The world was falling apart, and all they could do was keep going forward since there was nothing to go back to.

Rin was leaning back on her man, remembering all of the peaceful times she held when she was a child. Their travels together, their separation, and the day he came back for her only a mere few years back. It was sort of making her feel useless; like she was unable to help anybody.

Sesshomaru remained silent, like usual. But there was something that caught his nose. It was a familiar scent. But it was not just one, but two of them. He looked to the right below and then to the left, there below he spotted a lone hut that was not very masked by trees. He steered Ah-Un toward the ground. Rin turned her head so that she could get a look at Sesshomaru's face. "My lord?" She questioned. Sesshomaru made a small smile across his face, "there is someone down there who I thought you wanted to see," he inquired as he looked down at the ground. Rin looked down the same direction he was looking, and standing there in the grass was Kagome, and not too far behind her Inuyasha had come running over as well.

Sesshomaru had landed the beast on the ground. He reached out and helped Rin off as Kagome had run over to her and hugged her. While the girls were talking Sesshomaru had turned his attention to Inuyasha, who was looking at him as well.

Bother watched as Rin and Kagome went inside of the hut, probably to catch up on things. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained outside. When the girls were out of earshot the two turned and looked at one another.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. His gaze turned into a harsh frown. Sesshomaru remained as cold eyed as ever.

"Why should it matter to you?" Sesshomaru asked back after a long pause between the two of them. This time, it looked as if they were both about to start a fight with each other. The two were silent again.

"You should get your woman out of here," Sesshomaru said breaking the tension between the two brothers. Inuyasha looked at him.

"You've heard then?" He asked.

They both realized that the two of them were on the same page. That it was not safe for them to be there anymore. The world was changing, and the brothers had to change with it.

"We've met humans that have these machines called Guns." Inuyasha spoke out. "I just wanted to relay the message that they are killing demons in masses.

Hearing this, it had made more sense to Sesshomaru as to why there was a hoard of demons that attacked the east castle he was living in. so the region defiantly was going to have a turn for the worst in the end. Sesshomaru then tuned back to Inuyasha, since his brother seemed to be speaking to him once again.

"Not that you should care or anything," Inuyasha started, "But there is a boat passage to the west, that people are getting on. Supposingly it is taking people to the mainland, which is where humans and demons are going."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha like he didn't care. He did care though. It was not so much for his safety but for Rin's.

It was only after a little bit of talking that Sesshomaru thought that he was taking too much time talking with his brother that he needed all the time he could to get is family to the mainland. He figured it would have been a good idea to take Ah-Un, instead of fighting off weaklings for a mere wooden contraption.

He began to walk away from Inuyasha and over to the hut. Kagome and Rin were laughing and seeming to have a good time. He walked right in.

"We should get going." He said to Rin. Rin smiled and nodded her head at her lord. As she stood up she looked back at Kagome and said to her, "You better get there before he does,' Rin said trying to give suttle hints about Kagome's baby. Kagome had nodded her head like she understood what rin was trying to say to her.

Sesshomaru and rin went back over to Ah-Un and got on him.

"Please stay safe," Rin said to kagome. And with those last words they both came flying up in the air and away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin looked back as they became smaller and smaller, and until she could not see them anymore. Now all she could do was look to the west where they needed to go. Where they were going to be saved. Unknowing at what dangers they could land themselves into.

* * *

well i wonder what is going to happen to them now. now that they know wher eto go, can they get there in one piece?

FIND OUT SOON!

~~KAZU~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had felt like Rin and Sesshomaru had been flying for hours. And Rin was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Sesshomaru caught on to her feelings and landed Ah-Un down to the ground.

"I am sorry my lord, I just need to rest" Rin said, her short breaths meant that she was tired, and a woman carrying a child became tired more quickly. Sesshomaru had he get off of the demon and carried over to an oak and sat her under the tree. The branches had hidden the sun from her skin as Rin closed her eyes so that she may get some sleep.

In any of the normal circumstances Sesshomaru would have told Jaken to look after Rin whenever he left. But his servant had been long since dead, so instead he instructed Ah-Un to watch after her as he went on a search. He had been with Rin forever it seemed like and since she was carrying his child, she needed food and water to keep her stabilized. He left the demon to guard her as he went into the woods.

Ah-Un had its eyes closed when it sensed something. It lifted his head and smelled the air. There seemed to have been something coming straight for them, and it was at top speed too. The beast stood up in front of Rin and snarled like the beast it was. Just off in the distance there were three dots coming at them. The dots turned into figures and the figures turned out to be people. Ah-Un was ready to fight if necessary, he was Sesshomaru's pet after all, and it was not going to let anything harm its master's woman.

In an instant the demon stopped growling. The one figure had gotten close enough for Ah-Un to recognize him. Kouga from the wolf tribe came to a screeching halt in front of the demon. Ah-Un was good with its senses and knew Kouga was not there to put any harm on Rin at all.

However, from within the woods Sesshomaru had sensed something approached quickly. He turned around and headed back to Rin as fast as his legs were able to carry him.

From where Rin was, the girl opened her eyes to see Kouga standing over her and looking down at her. He had some sort of meat in one hand and a thing of water in the other. "Here" he said to her as he handed the items over to her.

Kouga had become wearier of humans, and because of Kagome all those years ago, he wanted to help them more than ever. He had also known Rin was pregnant; she was giving off a strange scent like she was in danger, either from thirst or hunger.

"Kouga?" she asked as she lifted herself to sit up in his presence. Rin knew his name because he would go and visit kagome when she was still living in Kaede's village. She also remembered him from when she was a small child, a bad one at that.

"You need to eat to keep your baby healthy," He inquired as he pointed to her stomach. Rin started to speak, but the wreckage of a furious tornado had crashed its way out of the forest. In a hot flash of white, Sesshomaru was in front of Rin, his sword in hand, ready to fight whoever it was that he had smelled coming.

Even though he saw it was Kouga, he didn't care. The wolf had no business sticking its nose in what the two of them were doing. Kouga just placed his hands on his hips and laughed, "What's the matter dog?" He said. His cockish attitude had not changed a bit. Rin came next to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on the arm which held the destructive Tokijin.

"I'm fine" she inquired, trying her best to keep the demon calm. Sesshomaru's one eye glanced at her as he lowered his sword and sheathed it back. Looking down at the wooden water pouch and the meat, he looked back at Kouga. He felt enraged; the offering that had been given to Rin was Kouga basically telling him, "You don't know how to even take care of your own woman, much less your unborn child." The offering was the worst possible thing Kouga did.

Though on the other hand, Rin saw it as a person trying to help out, and was confused as to Why Sesshomaru was as angry as he was.

"I'm leaving," Kouga said when Rin had come over. He could tell when he was not welcomed anymore. But by that time Ginta and his other companion had finally caught up with Kouga, only to have to chase after him once he took back off.

Sesshomaru didn't let things get under his skin, but when one is talking about his, soon to be, family he had felt irritated. It was a long time since he had a feeling like that. And by the smell of the food and the water that Rin held, there was nothing wrong with either, so it wouldn't have harmed her.

Rin watched her man, as quiet as he was it was a little eerie. "I won't eat it if you do not want me to" She said looking at him still, trying to establish eye contact with his. Sesshomaru fully looked at her now, "You need to eat it," he said. He needed her to eat something, whether it was from his own hand or the hand of another. He was trying to not let his pride get in the way of trying to help Rin.

Rin finished eating the fresh meat, and had drunk the water. The color in her face seemed to be looking a little better now. That had taken a lot of weight off of Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"We need to keep going," He said after Rin had finished drinking the water. She nodded her head and back on Ah-un they went. All they could do was keep heading west as far as they could. Things had been going smoothly up to this point. And Sesshomaru had hoped things would stay that way until they came to the water edge. Even on a Demon's back it would have taken two days tops for them to reach the destination, but Sesshomaru wanted to make it easier on Rin, since she was due to give birth anytime. Sesshomaru just prayed that she would have the baby on the mainland rather than there.

They had been up in the air flying again when Rin began to struggle with sitting still. She had become very uncomfortable, which caused Sesshomaru to stop again.

"I don't feel well…" She said to him. The first cross that passed the lords mind was that her baby was coming. Hi eyes widened, it was a bad time for that to be happening. But the way Rin was distressing it seemed that's what the problem was.

* * *

**sorry if it is not as detailed. i am currently working on one with Inutaisho and Izayoi ATM. so i am more concerned on that story since i am close to finishing it. The next chapter should have more detail and should run longer.**

**thanks!**

**`KAZU~~**


End file.
